Death
by AnimeIsAwesome16
Summary: His father died, their world had ended. This is my first fanfic, and yes, I know that i suck at writing summaries. This is a one-shot.


"DAD!"  
"GO BORUTO! GET AWAY FROM HERE!"  
"NO DAD! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!"  
"Come Boruto, there's nothing we can do now. You need to trust Naruto with this."  
I didn't understand how they could be so calm. My dad was about to _**die**_ , and the act like they don't even care. I hated them for taking me away from him. I could hear dad screaming and I saw mom crying. Uncle Sasuke tried to control himself, but I could tell he was scared. I could see it in his eyes. Of course, I could be wrong. I was glad Hima wasn't here, but I don't think we would be able to tell her what happened when we got home... _**If**_ we got home. _  
 **Boruto's POV**  
I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. I think it was about 7:00 in the morning. I could hear sizzling sound of mom cooking breakfast downstairs. I got up, put on my slippers, and headed for the kitchen. Of course, my dad wasn't home. He's too busy being Hokage to pay attention to any of us. He also has this habit of sending Shadow Clones home instead of coming home himself. When I reach the kitchen I ask mom what she's cooking. She says she's cooking egg rolls.  
"Big brother!" This was Himawari, my younger sister.  
"Hey Hima."  
"It's your first day at the academy, right? Are you going to learn cool Ninjutsu?!"  
"Uh, yeah, I guess."  
"Are you even going?"  
"O-Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be going?"  
"Because I heard you begging mom to let you stay home."  
"T-That was all just a joke."  
"You're going to go, ok? You have to become the strongest ninja in the village!"  
"Ok, ok. D-Don't get mad! I'm sorry." All hell breaks loose when Hima gets mad.  
"Good. Mom, what's for breakfast?"  
"Egg Rolls."  
"YUMMY!"  
Someone opens the door. One of dads Shadow Clones are here. As usual, Hima thinks it actually _is_ dad himself. I punch him, and surprisingly, he doesn't disappear.  
"BORUTO! What was that for?!"  
"Whatever. I just wanted to make sure you weren't a Clone."  
"Why would I send a Clone?"  
"BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS DO, YOU STUPID OLD MAN!"  
"I do?"  
I walk away furiously, get my bag, and slam the door. I don't even think about saying bye. I run to school and for some reason, I start crying. I don't know where the tears are coming from. Maybe I'm just sad that he doesn't seem to care, even though _I_ usually don't care that he doesn't care.

 **Naruto's POV**  
I have no idea why Boruto was so mad. Did I do something wrong? Clearly, I'm not a good father. Maybe I should take advice from Sasuke. On second thought, never mind. He doesn't really see his family much because he's always on missions. What advice would he have for me? What if I asked Shikamaru? He seems like a good dad. Man, I wish I grew up with parents, then my relationship with Boruto would be better. As for now, I'll ask Hinata what was wrong with Boruto.  
"Hey, Hinata."  
"Yes Naruto?"  
"Why was Boruto so mad?"  
"Well...you haven't really been there for Boruto much. I'm not saying it's your fault - being the Hokage and all – it's just that, if you had spent more time with him he wouldn't be so angry."  
"I see…from now on, I will be the best dad I can be! Hmm, let's start by cancelling my meetings…then my paperwork…I can tell Shikamaru to go to the meetings for me actually."  
"Woah Naruto, not so fast. You're basically saying you're not going to be Hokage anymore. I understand that you want to be a better father but you have to have a balanced schedule. You can't just forget about your work as the Hokage."  
"Fine. I'll ask Shikamaru when I'm free. I can use that time to be with you guys."  
"That might work."  
Now that that's all planned out, I need to take a rest. I'm exhausted.  
"Naruto! Wait!"  
"What?"  
"Why did you come home so early today?"  
"Oh yeah, Sasuke came back. He said he could take care of the rest of the work. It was just to decode a scroll he found a while ago."  
"A scroll?"  
"Yeah. It was sent to him while he was in a temple on the northern side of the Hidden Cloud. It's probably just another one of these threats we've been getting. Something about handing over the Blue Bolt of The Leaf, or whoever is sending these threats will destroy the Hidden Leaf. I'm still having trouble on figuring out what they're talking about. I know the Blue Bolt is Boruto, I just don't understand why they need him so badly that they would destroy the Hidden Leaf if we don't hand him over."  
"Hmmm…"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
"Well, I'm off to sleep."  
The thing is, I **do** know who's sending these threats. I just don't want to worry Hinata, but I'll have to tell her soon.

 **Boruto's POV**  
I find my friends - Shikadai, Iwabe, Denki, Inojin, Mitsuki, and Metal Lee – huddled together in the corner of the class. I walk over and ask what they're doing.  
"We're thinking of how to get revenge on the girls."  
"Chocho and Sarada pranked us."  
"They filled a bunch of water balloons with paint and hid behind the chairs and when we stepped into class they threw them at us and now were covered in paint!"  
"Of course, It was a terrible prank, so we're trying to think of something better."  
"But why do we have to get revenge on them? Can't we just forget it happened?"  
"Mitsuki, we don`t expect you to understand since you`re still new, but once you get used to this place you`ll think those girls are **SO** annoying."  
"I-I agree with Mitsuki. Maybe we shouldn't do anything to them."  
"Denki, come on. You know they're not going to leave us alone."  
"Y-Yeah but –"  
"I have an idea!"  
"What is it Inojin?"  
"I can use my Super Beast Scroll to draw a lion or something like that, and we could make it chase the girls!"  
"Uh, I thought you couldn't use Super Beast Scroll."  
"Oh…that's right. I forgot."  
Shino Sensei walked into the class and everyone immediately sat in their seats. He gets kind of scary sometimes.  
"Today you're going to try to walk up a tree by focusing chakra to your feet."  
"Excuse me, Shino Sensei?"  
"Yes?"  
"Exactly how do you do that?"  
"I just said, focusing your chakra to your feet."  
"Oh."  
"Let's go."  
We walked to the back of the academy, on the side that was closer to the forest.  
"Ok, now that you're all here I want you to start one by one."  
Walking up the tree was pretty easy. Shino sensei looked amazed when he saw us. I wonder if he even knows how to do it.  
"BORUTO!"  
"Huh?"  
"HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT SO EASILY? ISN'T IT HARD?"  
"Well not really Shino Sensei."  
He's acting weird.  
_  
 **Naruto's POV**  
"Naruto."  
"Yes Sasuke?"  
"I have decoded the scroll."  
"Let me see."  
"I can't belive what I'm reading :

 **We're guessing that you haven't agreed to our deal. Sorry, but we can't wait any longer. Prepare the Hidden Leaf for the biggest battle yet. You can run, but you can't hide. We will capture the Blue Bolt of the Leaf, and if you interfere, you will pay with your life. We're on our way.**

Do they really think I'll hand over Boruto that easily?  
"Shikamaru, tell Iruka to send everyone in the academy to the shelters and tell Sakura, Sai, Choji, Ino, Temari, Lee, Tenten, and Hinata to spread the news."  
"Yes."  
"Sasuke, can you go search the woods?"  
"Yes."  
I can't believe this. They're going to attack because we're not giving them one child?  
_  
 **Shikamaru's POV**  
Why isn't he opening the door?  
"Shikamaru?"  
"Sai, get Ino over here quick."  
"Uh, ok."  
Why does he have to be so slow. It's probably just Ino "getting ready".  
"Hi Shikamaru! What's up?"  
"I need you two to help evacuate the village. Don't ask questions, just do it!"  
"Right away."  
Now that that's done, I should go tell Hinata.  
"Shikamaru?!"  
"I need you to help evacuate the village. There's no time to explain."  
"Ok, Himawari! Get ready!"  
"Ok!"  
"Ok, Hurry up and leave."  
Temari then Sakura.  
"Temari, we need you to evacuate the village with us."  
She didn't ask any questions and agreed.  
"Sakura, I need you to go evacuate the village along with Sai, Choji, Ino, Temari, and Hinata. On your way could you also tell Lee and Tenten as well. I'll explain everything later."  
"What about Sarada?"  
"That's already been handled."  
"Ok."  
"Don't take too long."  
Lastly, Choji.  
"Stop eating and help us evacuate the village! Tell Karui to help too."  
"Ok, ok. Chill Shikamaru."  
"Oh god Choji, this is no time to be joking, now hurry up!"  
I guess I should help too.  
_  
 **Boruto's POV**  
"SHINO!"  
"Iruka sensei?"  
"We need to evacuate right away!"  
"Everyone! Come on!"  
"I'm so confused right now, why are we going to the shelters? I can see my mom, Shikadai's parents, Inojin's parents, Sarada's mom, Metal Lee's parents, and Chocho's parents. I wonder what's happening. For some reason, they take me into some trapdoor which led underground. It was kind of dark in there. I heard people saying "What?!" and "Oh no!" and "Not again!". Tired of not being able to see the situation, I climbed out the trapdoor and through the windows I saw houses destroyed and fire everywhere. I step back, overwhelmed with what I see. Everybody looks back at me and Grandpa Hiashi tells me to hurry back into that trapdoor. Am I the source of this or something? I try to ask Grandpa what's going on, but he only answers me with a serious look on his face. Once I'm back in, I find a small hole that I can peek through. I see Denki huddled in the corner with Metal Lee. They look scared, like they've seen a ghost. Himawari's hugging Grandpa, Chocho is eating as usual, Big Sister is talking with Sarada because she's…crying? What? I've never seen Sarada cry. Did something happen?  
_  
 **Naruto's POV**  
"Who are you and what do you want?!"  
"You can call me Daisuke. All we want is the Blue Bolt of the Leaf. You should know that by now, Naruto Uzumaki."  
"We?"  
"Yes, me - Daisuke - and my fellow partners. Karasu(male), Kaemon(male), Nariko(female), Obinata(male), Zenko(female), Hideki(male), Saburo(male), Kazumi(female), and Ichi(female). Together we are the New Akatsuki!"  
"Haha, very funny. Exactly how old are you kids?"  
"That doesn't matter."  
"So, a bunch of teenagers are gonna try and beat us up. If that's what you want, It's fine by me."  
"Ichi! Sharingan! Kazumi! Byakugan! Karasu! Rinnegan!"  
"Sharingan, Byakugan, and Rinnegan?! How's that possible?!"  
"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE UNDERESTIMATED US, NOW YOU SHALL FEEL OUR WRATH! PREPARE TO DIE!"  
"WHO SAID WE'RE GOING TO DIE, HUH?"  
"Me. Saburo! Nariko!"  
"Chidori AND Rasengan?! Who are these kids?!"  
"Fireball Jutsu!"  
These kids are incredibly strong. How do they have Byakugan, Sharingan, AND Rinnegan? Sasuke's the only person I know that has both Rinnegan and Sharingan. Are one of them a Hyuga too? This so weird.  
"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU HAVE SAGE MODE AND TAILED BEAST MODE!"  
"Oh yeah. Just zoned out for a second, ya know!"  
"INO! HURRY UP AND GET SAKURA AWAY FROM HERE!"  
"Sorry!"

 **Ino's POV**  
I can't believe Sakura got injured this early. Well, they did catch her off guard, and she was helping get everyone to the shelters. She was fighting that blue-haired kid so that she could make sure Sarada was safe. Who are these kids anyways? Strong enough to finish Sakura in one blow? Let's just hope they can't defeat Sasuke and Naruto like that. I wonder where these kids came from. Why did-  
"I-Ino?"  
"Sakura! How are you feeling? Is your leg okay?"  
"I-I'm fine. W-What happened?"  
"Some kid part of the so called "New Akatsuki" knocked you out."  
"New Akatsuki?"  
"Yeah."  
"Is Sarada O-Ok?"  
"She's reached the shelters so she should be fine."  
Sakura pushes my arms away and tries to stand up, but she's struggling.  
"Sakura! What are you doing? You have to rest, you're badly injured!"  
"I have…t-to…fight. I…can't… be useless…again."  
"You're not being useless. You helped evacuate the village, and saved your daughters life. Now you have to rest while Naruto and the others fight."  
"No! I-I have to help."  
She got up again and tried to run, but she collapsed.  
"Sakura!"  
I try to pick her up, but she's so heavy. I wonder what she's been eating. Just then, Sasuke comes out of nowhere.  
"What are you doing?"  
"You can either go help fight, or take care of the villagers. I'll take Sakura somewhere safe."  
"Ok."  
I decide to go to the villagers since there's no one there to protect them in case anything bad happens.  
_  
 **Boruto's POV**  
Luckily, they haven't put a lock on the door, so I quietly tip toe away towards the door. I slowly open it up and suddenly the shelter shakes. I see a HUGE ball of lightning. It's kind of like dad's Massive Rasengan except lightning. Just then I hear Big Sister say "What are they doing?"  
I run over to her and ask what's going on.  
"Look there."  
"WOAH!"  
Dad is somehow merging his Massive Rasengan with Uncle Sasuke's Chidori! Even Sarada stopped crying and walked over to see what was going on. I walk over to her while she's still surprised.  
"Is that cool, or is that cool?"  
"It's amazing!"  
"I never knew they could do that."  
"Me too."  
"I wish we were able to do that."  
"We?"  
"Yeah! You and me, were kind of the reincarnation of our parents ya know! It kind of sucks but it's true. Everyone says it."  
"I guess."  
"By the way, why were you crying?"  
"Oh. You saw that?"  
"Yeah, did something happen?"  
"My…my mom got hit trying to protect me and her leg got injured. After that, she just fell. I don't know what happened. Then the 7th Hokage came and took her to Inojin's mom, but I still don't know if she's okay."  
"Don't worry. She's probably fine. Don't forget, your mom fought in the 4th Great Ninja War alongside my dad and your dad."  
"I hope she is."  
"Anyways, have you – WOAH!"  
"What?"  
"Look at that!"  
"What is that?!"  
We see this HUGE black and purple hole.  
"Mom!"  
Inojin's mom is here. Maybe Sarada can ask her about her mom.  
"Inojin! Is everyone okay?"  
"They seem fine to me."  
I see Sarada running up to Inojin's mom.  
"Is my mom okay?!"  
"Sakura? She's safe, if that's what you're asking. Sasuke took her somewhere."  
"Oh…dad's back?"  
"Well, it was kind of unexpected."  
"Thank you!"  
"Don't cry Sarada!"  
"I'm sorry. It's just that…I-I thought she was going to die."  
"Sakura won't die that easily, trust me."  
"Hey mom, who are those people?"  
"No one you should worry about."  
"Can't you just tell me."  
"Sorry but that's classified information."  
"Where's dad?"  
"He's fighting as well. All of them are."  
"Uh, I don't see him."  
"That's because he's hiding."  
"That makes sense."  
I wish my parents were like Inojin's. Ugh, I'm tired of waiting around, I want to fight! I run out the shelter and I can hear people calling me back, but I ignore them. While I'm running I hear someone say "They after you! Don't go!". They want me? That's why they're attacking. If they want me then I'll let them take me. I'm not going to let everyone risk their lives to keep me safe. Once I reach the battle field, I shout "IF IT'S ME YOU WANT THEN TAKE ME! STOP HURTING EVERYONE ELSE!"  
"BORUTO! GET OUT OF THERE!"  
"I WONT LET YOU GET HURT JUST BECAUSE OF ME."  
"That kid. Why can't he just listen?"  
"He's a lot like you used to be Naruto?"  
"Shikamaru! I was never like that!"  
"Yes you were. You never wanted people to risk their lives for you. And you never used your head. Remember that time in the 4th Great Ninja War? Exactly."  
"Whatever, now's not the time for this! Use your Shadow Possession on Boruto!"  
What? Why can't I move? I look back and see Shikadai's dad. Of course, Shadow Possesion Jutsu. I wait a while, and eventually it wears off.  
"Come and get you huh?" This was that guy that wanted to take me.  
He's about to come get me and hit me with chidori but just then, dad swoops in and it hits him instead. He's injured and falls to the ground.  
"You know what? Forget about the kid. Let's take his dad, he has the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of him after all."  
"DAD!"  
"GO!"  
"NO!"  
"BORUTO! GET AWAY FROM HERE!"  
"NO I WON'T LEAVE YOU!"  
I see mom crying and Uncle Sasuke looks scared. Of course, I could be wrong. Uncle Sasuke goes ahead and starts fighting the guy but also gets injured. He tries to keep fighting but they eventually take dad away. They step through that black and purple hole and I can hear dad screaming in pain. Did something happen? I try to chase after him but it's too late.  
"Boruto, come on. We need to trust Naruto. He chose to have them take him to save you."  
"HOW CAN YOU BE OKAY WITH THIS? FOR ALL I KNOW, MY DAD COULD BE DYING OUT THERE! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT SO AT LEAST LET ME TRY TO FIX IT!"  
"YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AT THEM OKAY?! CAN YOU STOP BEING SO SELFISH AND GET AWAY FROM HERE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY'RE CAPABLE OF! HINATA! TAKE HIM BACK!" Old man yelled.  
"Yes." Mom replied  
"NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS TO ME! MOM HOW CAN YOU DO THIS? DAD'S BEEN TAKEN AND YOU'RE NOT DOING ANTHING."  
"BORUTO! BEHAVE YOURSELF! This is not your fault, your father planned this from the beginning!"  
I hated them for dragging me away. Dad and those New Akatsuki disappear and the Hidden Leaf is filled with houses on fire and crushed houses. Frustrated, I walk over to a tree and punch it.  
"What's up with you?"  
I look behind me and see Sarada.  
"Dad's gone."  
"Gone? Where?"  
"I said he's gone!"  
"Gone?...as in…he's dead?"  
"I don't know!"  
"Big Brother?"  
Hima said, I guess she ran up to us when I wasn't paying attention.  
"Yeah?"  
"Where's Daddy?"  
"He's uh…"  
"He's out on a mission." Sarada says interrupting me.  
"Already?"  
"Yup."  
"No he is - " I'm interrupted again by a punch from Sarada.  
"He's what?"  
"N-Nothing!"  
She smiles back at me and runs of towards Big Sister. I sigh knowing that I can't keep the truth from her for long.  
_  
 **Sarada's POV  
** Punching Boruto felt really good for some reason, I guess I was just mad that he was really going to tell Himawari about what happened to Lord 7th, for all we know he could be dead. This must be hard for Boruto. He doesn't want to show it, but you can tell that he's in panic. This wasn't supposed to happen at all. Sighing, I walk over to Mom, who's talking to Dad. I saw this orange map hologram thing. I can hear them talking a bit.  
" _Did you see Sarada? She's just like me."_ I laugh a bit at mom's comment.  
 _"Hn."  
"Oh, come on Sasuke! Say something else for once!"  
"Hn, whatever."  
"At least we've found Naruto's location. Putting a tracker on him was a good idea. Let's just hope he isn't dead. I wonder if they set up any traps here. We should tell everyone to be careful."  
"Hn."  
"Sasuke?"  
"Hn."  
"What exactly did you learn all these years, because it's definitely not speech."  
"How to defeat someone in one blow…and something else."  
"And what is that 'Something else'?"  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"Of course!"  
"Hn, you're still as energetic as ever. That something else is –" _He starts, soon to be accidentally cut off by me.  
"Hey Mom! Dad." I yell, waving.  
Mom throws her head down and I laugh.  
"Sorry for interrupting your conversation. Heh."  
"Don't worry about it."  
"Ok, Dad."  
Just as I was about to take another step towards them, I felt a pinch on my arm. Then everything started getting blurry and I felt burning on my arm. Everything went black.  
"Sarada!"  
Next thing I know I'm in a tent with a cloth on the arm that got pinched. I'm lying on a bed. I look to my sad and see mom and dad beside me.  
"Mom? What happened?"  
"It's just as I expected. They left traps behind. You got hit with some poison."  
"P-Poison?"  
"Yes, but don't worry, I can remove it. You know, I did it to Shikadai's uncle once." She started telling me this long story of how she saved Shikadai's uncle, Kankuro. I got distracted by a loud noise outside. Dad ran out of the tent to see what it was. Turns out, that the shelter had fallen. Ino was looking for casualties. Thankfully there weren't any. Then I noticed that mom started slowing down with her words and I turned to see her with wide and teary eyes.  
"What's wrong?"  
" _I-I-I-I can't….."  
_ "Can't what?"  
"I can't remove the poison!" She says in sobs.  
"W-What?"  
"I'm useless! I always was! I can't even save my own daughter!"  
Hearing all the commotion, I'm guessing, Ino ran into the tent and started yelling at Mom.  
"You're not useless! You always say that! How the hell can you be useless when you saved so many lives during the war! You even helped defeat Kaguya! Tell me! How is that being useless! You saved Naruto from dying so many times for Kami's sake! You made Sasuke care! You've helped Naruto and Sasuke so many times!"  
"Sure all of that is true….but…I can't even fix something as little as poison!"  
"Don't worry, we can figure this out! Just please! Don't cry!"  
Dad ran into the tent as well.  
"Sakura! What happened?"  
"Nothing. She's just calling herself useless again."  
"You're anything but useless Sakura."  
"I can't even remove this poison that could kill Sarada!"  
"K-Kill me?"  
"Try removing on of the ingredients."  
"Well, so far all I know is that there is a hard, black substance and a yellow mxture. Although the black substance seems like is affecting Sarada more, but if I remove it, it'll create a hole in Sarada's arm! I can't do that!"  
"Don't worry mom, do it. Please."  
She looks up at me.  
"I need to go." Says dad as he walks out the tent.  
"Come on Sakura!" Ino encourages.  
"Ok. Just go get me bandages first." **  
**As she wrapped the bandages around my arm tightly, she kept looking behind her. When she was done, she told me to rest and that she would be back soon.

 **Sakura's POV**  
As I walked out of the I saw a bloody, injured Naruto lying on the ground. I couldn't sense his chakra either. I looked towards the other and Ino gave me a worried look.  
"I-I think he's gone.  
_  
THE END!

 ****


End file.
